warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Knochen
|VergGruppe=Streuner |Status=Verstorben |Todesgrund=Getötet von einer Gruppe Schüler |Rang1=Streuner |RName1=Knochen (Bone) |Rang2=Zweiter Anführer |RName2=Knochen (Bone) |lebend=Stunde der Finsternis, Geißels Rache, Die letzten Geheimnisse |erwähnt=Feuersterns Mission, Von Helden und Verrätern, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} Knochen (Original: Bone) ist ein riesiger, muskelbepackter, breitschultriger, mit Kampfnarben übersäter, schwarz-weißer Kater mit langen, muskulösen Beinen, grünen Augen und einem dunkelblauen,Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky mit Zähnen gespicktem Halsband. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Stunde der Finsternis :Knochen ist der Zweite Anführer des BlutClans. :Als Tigerstern mit Kieselstein zu Geißel will, hält Knochen sie auf und will sie zuerst nicht durchlassen. Aber schließlich begleitet er sie doch zu ihm, wo sie von Geißel empfangen werden. :In der Schlacht am Baumgeviert tötet er Weißpelz. Kurz danach wird er von den Schülern Brombeerpfote, Bernsteinpfote, Aschenpfote, Federpfote und Sturmpfote aus Rache für Weißpelz' Tod getötet. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Die letzten Geheimnisse :In der Geschichte ''Mikusch erzählt: Die Flucht vor dem BlutClan erzählt Mikusch die Geschichte, wie und warum er und seine Schwester Violet vom BlutClan geflohen sind. Damals hat er zusammen mit Violet gelebt, was jedoch verboten gewesen ist: Um sich in seiner Machtposition nicht gefährdet zu sehen, hat Geißel festgelegt, dass man allein leben müsse. Wenn Mikusch eine Maus für seine Schwester gefangen hat, und Knochen ihn erwischt hat, hat er sie ihm immer gegeben. Zwar ist die Beute offiziell für Geißel bestimmt gewesen, doch Mikusch hat gewusst, dass Knochen sie selber gegessen hat und ihm das Spiel gefallen hat. Eines Tages bemerkt Knochen, dass Mikusch und Violet zusammen leben und bringt sie zum BlutClan-Anführer, wo Violet fast getötet wird. ''Von Helden und Verrätern :Stein erzählt, dass Geißels Terror durch scharfkrallige Anhänger wie Knochen unterstützt worden ist. Auch wird sein Tod im Kampf gegen die Clans erwähnt. Mangas ''Geißels Rache :Zusammen mit dem Kater Klinker kommt Knochen zu Kurzer und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Auf einer Müllhalde ist ein riesiger Hund, der alle Katzen angreift, die sich an dem Platz ernähern. Sie haben gehört, dass Kurzer angeblich Hunde besiegen könne. Der Hund läuft zufällig weg, da er Angst vor Kurzers Schatten hat. Als danach immer häufiger Katzen kommen, um Kurzer, der sich in ''Geißel umbenannt hat, von ihren Problemen zu erzählen, wird anschließend der BlutClan gegründet und Knochen schließt sich diesem an. Klinker und er werden Geißels Zweite Anführer. Knochen ist dabei, als eine Gruppe Streuner Geißel schikaniert und beobachtet erstaunt im Hintergrund, wie Geißel dem Kater die Kehle aufschlitzt. Später, als Kieselstein und Tigerstern den BlutClan aufsuchen, verlangt Knochen von beiden, sich zu erkennen zu geben. Schließlich erkennt er Kieselstein und erlaubt ihnen, mit Geißel zu sprechen. Warriors App :Er kommt mit Geißel zusammen vor, wird aber nicht weiter erklärt. Sonstiges Fehler *Durch einen Übersetzungsfehler in Von Helden und Verrätern wird er fälschlicherweise als Gegenstand ("Knochenkrallen") bezeichnet. Character Art KnochenCotC.byTau.png|Streuner Offizielle Artworks CCBone.jpg|Knochen in Von Helden und Verrätern und The Ultimate Guide Knochen Manga.png|Knochen in Geißels Rache Zitate Quellen en:Bone es:Hueso fr:Carcasse nl:Bots pl:Gnat ru:Костяк Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:BlutClan Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Von Helden und Verrätern Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Geißels Rache Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere